Fluid ejection devices such as printer ink cartridges include nozzle circuits formed on an integrated circuit. Those nozzle circuits are utilized to vaporize fluid held in chambers, selectively ejecting droplets of fluid through various nozzles. A given fluid ejection device can include a number of nozzle circuits and corresponding nozzles. Those nozzle circuits can be divided into groups in any of a number of manners. Each nozzle circuit in a particular grouping, sometimes referred to as a data line grouping, is coupled to a common fire line through which the nozzle circuits in the grouping simultaneously receive a fire signal. However, only the enabled nozzle circuits eject fluid through corresponding nozzles in response to the fire signal. Current implementations only allow one nozzle circuit in a data line grouping to be enabled at any given time. Such limitations prevent a pair of nozzle circuits in the data line grouping from simultaneously ejecting droplets through corresponding nozzles. Where the corresponding nozzles are positioned adjacent to one another, simultaneous ejection of droplets could prove beneficial as the resulting fluid droplets merge to form a larger droplet allowing for increased fluid flux and faster printing speeds.